Seiku Saga
by Android 22
Summary: Peace at last, or not! The world has suddenly been bombarded by attacks from a seemingly invincible foe, and his three Androids. Seiku's campaign has begun, but can the Z-Warriors put him in his place? Read and find out! Chapter 10 is out, R & R!
1. Bra's Struggle

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ... don't sue me!

Chapter One: Bra's Struggle

Italics = Thoughts/Flashbacks/Telepathy 

3 years after Evil Buu was destroyed...

Peace had been reigning for quite a while after Buu was gone; the mystical Dragonballs had revived all the people that had been killed. Goku, Vegeta, and all their kin had still trained as hard as always, preparing for any new threat that would challenge the mighty Earth. But little did the Z-Warriors know, a new threat was about to emerge...

Bulma and Bra were walking along infront of Capsule Corp. with an important device for Dr. Briefs. When out of nowhere, a raging explosion broke all the silence. Bra and Bulma tumbled forwards and the package fell out of Bra's arms spilling its contents.

"Wh-what was that!" shakily asked Bra. Bra's question was soon answered, when a very stout pale skinned man floated gently down.

"That, would be me!" he announced in a deep-throated voice. He had buzzed blonde hair, and silver eyes. He was totally muscle bound, and pure white. He wore torn black jeans, with the Red Ribbon Symbol on his left deltoid.

"Mom, run," commanded Bra. "I'll handle it." Bulma's eyes showed a river of concern, but she nodded and left her quarter Saiya-jin daughter to fight.

"Excuse my bad manners, young lady. I am Android 21, pleased to meet you. But I am afraid you must be killed!" taunted 21. Bra gave a smirk; she let out a battle cry and charged at 21. She pounded his upper torso, but all he did was smile and giggle. "Th-that ti-tickles!!" laughed 21. "My turn!!" he announced. With one power packed punch, he sent Bra flying into the Capsule Corp. building. Bra fell through the roof, and landed on the attendant's desk.

"Br-bra are you o-okay?" she stuttered.

"Leave with everyone else, I'll be fine!" commanded Bra. The attendant nodded and headed off through the atrium. Bra yelled another battle cry, and was enveloped by a white aura. "I'm coming to get you, 21!!" screamed Bra. She blasted through the doors and slammed into 21's chest with amazing strength. But to a sad surprise, she managed to push the Android back a few centimeters...

"HAH! Is that the best you can do?" he taunted again. Android 21 then fell silent, and he entered a "Kamehame stance". "Kaaaaameeeee..." he began.

"That move... but... how? It's Goku's!!

"Haaaameeee...." Continued Android 21, gathering more red energy.

"EYYAHAH!!" screamed Bra as she attempted to fly away.

"HAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" finished Android 21, in a powerful display; he lunged forward and fired a grand red beam that engulfed Bra.

"Hahahahaha... A saiya-jin killed, easier than I predicted. And to 21's surprise, he had leveled Capsule Corp. with his powerful blast as well. "Now... time to finish West City!" announced the prideful Android 21. 21 flew away, and continued his barrage of Eye Beams and Ki bolts, leveling West City and its citizens as he leveled Capsule Corp. But deep within the rubble... Bra survived. _Daddy... he-help me... I... I need you... _But could Vegeta come to save West City in time? Would he even hear his daughter's desperate cries? Find out in the next chapter!

Well, please R/R. This is my first fic ever so... no flames!!

Next Chapter: The Mayhem Ended


	2. The Mayhem Ended

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ... don't sue me!

Chapter Two: The Mayhem Ended

Italics = Thoughts/Flashbacks/Telepathy etc.

West City

"D-daddy... he-help..." whimpered the exhausted Bra from under the rubble. Her eyes filled to the brim with a waterfall of tears, she didn't want to see West City. She didn't want to see her failure. All she heard was the massive explosions, and the corrosive laughter of Android 21.

"Hehehehe... what a good job I have done, wait until I report my success to Master. But still... I am quite exhausted. Perhaps I went a little overboard killing that little girl with Technique #G4.8." mused 21. The little light bulb in his head finally clicked, he dashed toward the ground and break-neck speeds; he landed before a little girl.

"Do-don't hurt me!!" she squeaked. Tears flowing from her eyes, Android 21 gently picked her up.

"Don't worry little one, I am not going to kill you, I'm just going to..." 21 then thrust his hand into her chest, and the Life Absorbing Device went to work, instantly the little girl fell as limp and weak as an elderly woman in his arm. He dropped her on the ground, and ascended into the air once more. "Perfect, fully energized yet again. Time to continue destruction!!" he laughed. He pushed his arm forward, and a powerful ray blasted the base of a skyscraper. The building came plummeting to Earth but right before into crashed into the ground, it stopped! 21 raised an eyebrow, "What on great Gaia is going on!" he announced in a puzzled tone. He hovered down to the base of the building and saw nothing but ash, smoke, bodies, and the miraculously floating building.

"CATCH!" burst a male voice. The building then reversed direction and landed smack dab on Android 21. "These silly robots, they have no common sense." Snapped Vegeta. "Now, where is Bra?" Vegeta briefly paused, when the building once again collapsed on his head. Android 21 stood stoutly again, brushing off the chalky drywall.

"That hurt you moron, that was a sucker punch! At least tell me you're here before a kill you!" he whined. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a golden light shimmer through the dusty windows of the building. When a powerful light golden light with a streaming tail shot out of the building into the skies above, Android 21 stood poised; ready for anything.

"You know, the last Android I killed saw this form before it died, I am afraid you'll be the same way!" announced Vegeta in his Super Saiya-jin state. In his hands was a wispy purple ball, glowing with an intense light. "GALICK GUN!!" screamed Vegeta as a prominent beam spurted toward Android 21 like a rushing tidal wave. In response, 21 developed a red energy disk in his hands, and placed it forward like a shield. The brilliant beam was bounced straight toward the ruins of Capsule Corp. Both Vegeta and Android 21 gaped in horror as the beam decimated the already shambled ruins. "BRA!!" screamed Vegeta. _Master's Package!! I... I'll be deactivated for sure!! _With amazing speed, Android 21 mimicked another of Goku's moves, "Instant Transmission". He appeared right in the beam's path, and hurled the energy disk. It merely dissipated this time, and the beam continued its path. Android 21 took the full force of the blow, and was finally hit with a good impact. He went spiraling into the ruins, and tumbled down right beside the mystery package.

"It... It...is safe..." 21 joyously announced. He collected the spilled out Black Orb, and put it back in the package. He tucked it under the ruins and flew straight toward Vegeta once again.

"You robot, such a fool. Now I have an advantage above you, I want you...to surrender to me now, or I'll blow Capsule Corp and whatever you saved to pieces!!" announced Vegeta with his newfound knowledge. Vegeta held a growing Big Bang in his hand, and he had his outstretched arm towards CC.

"Alr-alright!" muttered 21. Vegeta then smirked, and the Big Bang evaporated. Android 21 willingly floated toward Vegeta.

"Very good... very good," praised Vegeta. "Now tell me, is your Master Dr. Gero!" Android 21 lifted his head, and suddenly let out a powerful roar; and a wide red beam spewed from his mouth. Vegeta was washed away in the sudden attack, and no more was left where he stood.

"Not very good... not very good," mocked 21. "HAHAHA!!! A Super Saiya-jin! Killed that quick!" He began dancing in circles, and doing other random acts of celebration.

"ERAAH!!" yelled Vegeta as he charged toward 21. They were now locked in a fistfight, punching and blocking, punching and blocking, on and on and on. _Bra... I need your help... if you can, come to me, I am right above CC. You'll know what to do! _

Bra was in total shock, never before had her father placed such trust, and hope in her. With all her might, she pulled together and pushed through the rubble. She gazed high above and saw Vegeta and 21 fighting with great prowess. Blood was dripping from Vegeta's mouth, and 21 showing no sign of weakness. "Gotta help, daddy!" Bra told herself. She flew her fastest past Android 21, and was in square with his shoulders above him.

"You will die, 21!" shouted Vegeta.

"What gives you that idea, Vegeta?" he laughed.

When 21 finished his sentence, a blinding light blazed down from above 21. He shrieked in confusion.

"DADDY NOW!! FINAL FLASH!!" screamed Bra. In his accordance with Bra's wishes, he charged up his greatest attack, and thrust forward at Android 21.

"FINAL FLASH!" yelled Vegeta. The beam pierced the Android's core, and he fell to the ground, bursting into flames. Vegeta had finally begun to collapse, and Bra lifted him up. The both slowly hovered to the Android's resting place. The lifeless head just lie upon the ground, chanting a word over and over...

"SEIKU... PREVAIL...PACKAGE...SAVE..." chanted the head repeatedly. Vegeta slammed his heel into the creature's head, as it finally crumbled to nothing.

"Good riddance!" exclaimed Vegeta, as his hair became ebony once more. Bra hugged her father.

"Thank you, dad." She told him.

"No Bra, thank you. I am glad you are becoming such a fighter." Bra's cheeks became a crimson red. (Vegeta' showing affection! AHHH!!! APOCALYPSE IS AMONG IS!!)

"Aww... it was nothing!" said Bra, praising herself. The moment of affection suddenly changed to a moment of seriousness.

"Bra, are you the only survivor?" he asked his daughter.

"No, everyone at CC is still alive. They all fled to Gingertown." Vegeta nodded in acknowledgement.

"Come now, Bra. We will go tell them the good news." Vegeta then leapt into the air and headed north; towards Gingertown. Bra ran over to the Android, and picked up the pulsing Blue orb within the Android's head _Hmm, this is weird. Gramps package also had an orb in it... but it was black. I'll take this to mom; she'll find it interesting. _Bra grabbed the Blue orb, and put it in the Styrofoam package filled package, and took off after her father.

Gingertown

"C'mon dad!" called Bulma to her father who was lagging behind the huge line of CC workers. Finally in Gingertown, Bulma sighed a sigh of relief. The explosions had stopped, she felt that this walk was all for naught. But her moment of peace was brought to an abrupt halt.

"Mrs. Bulma! You'll want to take a look at this!" called the secretary. She led her through the crowd of people to the citizens of Ginger town. They were all on the ground... dead! But the city was untouched.

"Are they... dead?" Bulma inquired. The secretary went to an old man collapsed on the ground; she put her two fingers to his neck

"Well... they have pulse, so no... they aren't dead." She announced.

"You people... are next!" hissed a dark female voice...

I just love cliffhangers, do you? R/R people!

Next Chapter: Trouble in Gingertown


	3. Trouble in Gingertown

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZâ don't sue me!

Chapter Three: Trouble in Gingertown

Italics thoughts/flashbacks/telepathy etc.

Bulma stood aghast at the female. She stood at about 5' 9", with crimson hair that fell to her neck. She had the same crystal gray Android eyes, with a lime green vest that was over top of a black belly shirt that read RR. She also wore a lime green mini-skirt that matched her vest.

"Hey, it's my buddy, Bulma!" chuckled the Android as she slowly strode toward Bulma. Bulma gaped wide, it was yet another Android. And even more shocking, she knew her name.

"G-g-get away fr-from me!!" shrieked Bulma. The Android frowned a sarcastic frown,

"You make me sad Bulma, I though of you like a sister. So intelligentâ If you would let me take you to Seiku, he could make you strong. Like me" hissed the Android. "But how rude, I'm Android 23." Bulma smirked, and shook her fist at 23.

"My husband slaughtered the other Android! What makes YOU any different?" shouted Bulma. The Android slapped Bulma in the face, drawing blood from her cheek.

"How DARE you!" scolded 23, "I am a superior model to that hunk of crap, 21. It would take exactly 100 of model to even HARM me. It is a very insult comparing me to himâ I beg your apology, otherwiseâ I might kill," Android 23's hand moved over slowly, until it was square with Dr. Briefs. "Your father!" Bulma got back up in defense of her father.

"Get away from him, youâ you psycho!" shrieked Bulma. Android 23 smiled and laughed heartily.

"I admire your courage Bulma, but who is going to protect him, YOU?!" chuckled 23 as she fell into a fit of laughter.

"Actually, 23, I Am." Came a voice into the fray. 23 froze with terror, and slowly pivoted around.

"N-no-not you!" shrieked 23. Android 18 stepped out of the crowd, and gaped in horror.

"AnâAndroid 17!" she said, tears in her eyes. The figure approached 18, as she eased off a bit.

"Actually, no. Android 22 is my name, slaughtering is my game." He said stroking his blonde highlights in his neck length hair. "But worry not, I am only looking for two specific people, 21 and 23. The purpose is only for Master Seiku to know, so step aside 18." He explained.

"NO!" she exclaimed. Android 22 put his hand in the backhand slap position, and contacted with her chest, sending her hurtling into a nearby building.

"Anyone else wanna second the motion?" sarcastically asked 22. Android 22 leapt infront of 23, and slammed his palm into her chest. She shrieked, and evaporated inside of the mysterious orange device. "G'day!" he said, as he flew into the air.

Gingertown Highway

"Bra! Did you see that?" questioned Vegeta.

"Y-yes! I d-did, it was a white light!" answered Bra. Vegeta put his hand under his chin, and did some thinking.

_Why can't I sense it's power level! It can't possibly be anotherâ noâ not another Android. AND IT CAME FROM GINGERTOWN!! Bulma and the others are most certainly gone, we have no choice I have to follow it. _"You'll have to forgive me for doing this Bra, but you can't come with me, it is to dangerous." So Vegeta cupped his hand, and slammed into the back of Bra's head, she lifelessly fell to the ground. With saying nothing, Vegeta leapt into the air, and pursued the strange pulsating light.

Well, how was it! R/R, flame if you'd like! C/C would also be nice!

Chapter Four: A Super Android


	4. A Super Android

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, don't sue/assassinate me!

Chapter Four: A Super Android

Italics thoughts/telepathy/etc.

Author's Note: A brief lil' note. This story is just about to MuTaTe... If you see yourself seeing double, or you try to comprehend why the story does what it does, STOP READING; you might die! Well... enjoy Chapter 4!

Android 22 had finally landed in the rubble of Gingertown. "COME OUT 21, I AM HERE!" shouted 22 into the rubble. _Inconceivable, why won't he comply! I sense his energy signature emanating from this exact point! _But little did 22 know, he was standing upon the head of the stout Android. So he strutted off into the distance to see if he could find 21, or traces of 21.

_Android 22: IMPOSSIBLE! 23 is here, I can feel her! And she ISN'T inside of me!_

Android 23: Show yourself, I know what you are doing, 22! You are trying to accomplish... it.

_Android 22: H-how! How did you escape, I saw your particles enter me!_

Android 23: HAHAHAH!! I thought you were smart! I was utilizing technique P9.3! (Get it yet? P9.3 Multiform, P Piccolo, G4.8 Kamehame Ha, G Goku)

Android 22: It matters not, I will absorb you, just give time.

Android 23: You know, 22. I want to face your true power, Go and absorb 21. His remains are where you landed. I will prove once and for all, I am the pride of Seiku's creation!

Android 22: You'll regret telling me that, you insignificant witch!

Android 23: Hahahah! I think not... now go! I'll reveal my coordinates once you absorb 21!

And so, Android 22 hastily rushed to the remains of 21, and placed his hand on the burnt-up, bulky chest. In the blink of an eye, the pieces glowed, and evaporated into the Energy Absorbing Device.

"I... I CAN FEEL IT!! MUAHAHAH!!!" shrieked 22, he began to scream in pain, and writhe on the ground. His artificial muscles began to bulge with power, adding extra height to the small in stature 22. "Where are you now!" shouted 22, with a deeper voice, like 21's.

"Right here..." softly announced 23, as she landed gently upon the ground. And there it was... The amber-like dusk sky, spilled upon the Androids like a gentle wave. "Well, you gonna fight, or are you gonna stare at me!" mocked 23. 22 madly charged at her like an angered bull, attempting to thrust his palm into her chest. With fluid grace, Android 23 bent backwards with a beautiful display, dodging the enraged 22. "You are going to have to try better than that, Hahahahha!!" 23 lodged her lime-green tennis shoe into 22's Adam's apple.

"GET OFF!!" he screamed as he twisted her ankle, making her gasp and fall to the ground.

"Whiny baby!" she shouted in retaliation. She leapt up like a cat and transitioned into a cartwheel-like kick into his face. The fluidic 23 continued her onslaught of kicks, and graceful fighting. Tearing the artificial flesh of 23's skin. 22 Grunted, and slammed his slow but powerful fist into her face, she went spiraling into the nearby pile of rubble.

"Hahahaha! It seems might has overpowered grace and speed yet again, 23!" triumphantly yelled 22.

"It is a simple principle, you idiot! All absorbing 21 did was pump your muscles, any real fighter could KILL you if they were fast enough, your endurance has increased, but it is nowhere NEAR my power!" 23 pirouetted into another ballet like kick impacted into 22's chest. But with might, he gripped her skinny ankle in his colossal fists.

"But still, you are to weak, and a few blows would destroy your pitiful shell with ease, go ahead and yield 23!" he said as he flung her in the air. Goodbye 23, for this is the end! He touched his middle and index finger to his forehead, and appeared right above the hurtling form of 23. He grabbed her by her crimson hair, and she shrilly shrieked in pain. "THANKS FOR THE ENERGY!!" was his last reply, as he slammed his palm into her chest. Making her fade away, leaving nothing where she once was.

As soon as this was done, the amber gleam of the sky became a dull black, and 22 sank to the ground with his head hung low.

22 let loose a horrendous scream, as a pulsating white dome spurted from his chest, engulfing all of West City. From afar Vegeta watched in horror.

"What is going on? Has one of them been killed?" spurted Vegeta, as he sped toward the eerie dome. As Vegeta arrived, the dome began retracting, as soon as it was a small white orb, floating in the sky.

"Vegeta..." slurred the voice. It sounded as if 22, 23, and 21's voices' were all fused into a cultivated into a single entity. Vegeta drew closer in curiosity, and his nose was right next to the globe, peering in, expecting to see something.

"Vegeta..." it spoke again. This time 22's voice was more sustained.

"WHAT!!" shouted Vegeta. The orb then dissipating, revealing Android 22 yet again. With his frosted-black hair, down to his neck, and his body to be more trim. This creature was Super Android 22, a perfect bind of Seiku's 3 perfect creations. Vegeta gaped in horror, for these next moments, may possibly be his last...

------------------------------

Well, how'd ya like it? R/R please... I know you have many questions, all will be answered in chapter five.

Chapter Five: Bra's Daring Chase


	5. Bra's Daring Chase

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, don't sue/assassinate me!

Chapter Five: Bra's Daring Chase

Italics thoughts/flashbacks/etc.

Bold print Seiku's conversations

Author's note: The beginning of this chapter may be a tearjerker to those who have thin skin. So, keep some tissues in hand; IF you are one of those people.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Vegeta was breathless; for once he realized he was insignificant. The sheer power of this being was enough to overpower Vegeta's ego. (Give an idea of it's power?)

"Well, How do I look, Vegeta?" inquired Super 22, as he flexed his body, checking out his new curves. Vegeta didn't hesitate to attack, he furiously slung his fist at 22's face; but his effort was to no avail, 22 had already block with his wrist alone. "It is plain worthless Vegeta, I know what you are going to do before you even know!"

"Impossible! How!?" exclaimed Vegeta.

"You can discuss my powers with Elder Kai in the afterlife, I have no time to explain. Goodbye, Vegeta." Explained Super 22. He extended his index finger at Vegeta's heart, and a narrow green beam spurted from his fingertip. Vegeta's heart was impaled, as he lifelessly flittered to the ground. A look of evil in 22's eyes wished Vegeta good riddance, and he darted away in a stream of white light.

As Vegeta was coming out of existence, Bra was coming back in. Her eyes slowly opened revealing the new sky as pitch black, with rain pelting her face. With flashes of lightning keeping the sky lit. "DAD!" she shrieked, and darted toward West City. She had already known what was going on, Vegeta's energy was dwindling, and slowly dripping to nothingness. Before she knew it, she was at her father's side.

"Br-bra... is that you?" he pathetically asked.

"Don't speak... you are to weak." She explained.

"Yo-your not my boss..." weakly snapped Vegeta. "I... I need you know... that you must destroy... Super 22. M-make me proud... destroy him..." continued Vegeta. Bra held her father close; his body was like a corpse, cold as ice. "And always... remember... I... I love you..." he said with true affection. And then, the sparkle in his eye had faded; Vegeta had died in his daughter's arms. Bra let out an ear-shattering shriek into the night,

"LET EVERYONE KNOW!! I'LL KILL SEIKU!! WHOEVER HE IS!! HIS CREATIONS WILL DIE, AND SO WILL HE!! WITH MY OWN TWO HANDS!! SIEKU SHALL FALL!!!" she screamed. She gathered all her rage, and chased after the pulsating power of Super 22 with all her might. After hours of chasing, he had finally surfaced in the desolate Amenbo Island, that hadn't been touched for many years.

Super 22: Requesting entrance... 

**???: The password is?**

**Super 22: Desert 9-2-8**

Super 22 then stepped forward, and melted inside of the rock! Bra was still eager to follow. "Requesting entrance." Mimicked Bra.

"The password is?" uttered a scratchy, almost un-Earthly voice.

"Desert 9-2-8" recited Bra. She then closed her eyes, and stepped forward. When she opened her eyes, she was in a Cathedral-like room. She hurriedly rushed and ducked behind a pew, as not to be spotted.

"Master Seiku, I have achieved the next level." Announced Super 22. Bra peeked up, trying to see the one who she had accumulated so much hatred against. But she saw no one, but Super 22 at the altar.

"Your progress has satisfied me to no end." Chorused a voice from out of nowhere. "But on a more important note, I need you to retrieve the Orrin Orb, and the Vega Orb. They are lying strewn on Gingertown Highway. Go now, 22." Super 22 bowed his head, and exited the mystery Cathedral. _No! The package! I left it on the highway, how stupid! Now it is going to aid, Seiku... I have no choice. I know what I must do._

With no procrastination, Bra snuck out of the eerie Cathedral, and flew hastily to the Son residence...

Well, does that bring up any questions? Please keep on reading! It is going up hill!

Next Chapter: Chapter Six: Seeking the Sons


	6. Seeking the Sons

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ... don't sue/annihilate me.

Chapter Six: Seeking the Sons

You obviously know the rest...

Enjoy!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

At last, the pure golden rays of dawn poured through the pitch-black storm clouds, and the perpetual rain ceased.

"My prize is down here, I can feel it." Super 22 told himself. He swooped down to the prominent energy beacons of the Blue and Black orbs He landed as gently as a feather, and scooped up the orbs. With a smirk of satisfaction, he began to take off.

"Unhand those!" shouted a shrill old voice. Super 22 turned to see Dr. Briefs pointing at him with a bony finger.

"Dad! Wait up!" Bulma burst. With only 18 following her, leaving the mob of people behind. "Are you crazy, you can't destroy Super 22!" continued Bulma.

"But still, we must kill him at all costs, he carries two of the most advance AI brains ever!" announced Briefs. 18 courageously stepped forward, challenging Super 22. 22 smirked, and accepted her challenge.

"I understand Briefs, so I will destroy Super 22. Both of you, keep the people safe, I don't want them getting harmed in our fight." Explained 18. Bulma and Dr. Briefs nodded and ran back to the crowd.

"Fight? I wouldn't use that word. I'd use "quick slaughter"." Stated Super 22.

"So what? I may be a lesser model, but I still have power. I defeated Vegeta with ease long ago, that puts me right up with you, 22." Argued 18.

"Look 18, Seiku has already one. I have my prize, and I am going to leave now. But I will level your group just to make sure all our opposition is gone." He announced. The conflict then ensued. Super 22 madly charged at 18, grabbing her and taking her high into the air. "I am just going to use your energy, if you don't mind." And with that, Super 22 slammed his fist into Android 18's bosom, making her disappear and rejoin as a large orb. He lifted it high above his head with both arms, and brought them down screaming,

"FEEL THE WRATH OF TECHNIQUE G.9.2! (Spirit bomb, duh... 0o)" the gargantuan globe of white light collided with mother Earth, engulfing the once pleasant Gingertown, and all the survivors of Android 23's power.

Back at the Son Residence

Goten and Trunks were out in the yard playing catch with a rugged baseball. But suddenly, the ball dropped, and their heads were turned in the direction of Gingertown.

"Di-did you feel that?" Mirai Goten asked Trunks. Trunks solemnly nodded. He too felt the hundreds of souls cry out, then suddenly vanish.

"C'mon, we gotta tell your dad." Advised Trunks. They both rushed inside and hurried to the Sons' kitchen. Chi-chi stood chopping onions, while Goku was already in a mangled conversation with Bra.

"Bra? How did you get in without us noticing?" questioned Goten.

"It is not important, but what is important Seiku must be stopped." Explained Bra. She started the elaborate story, beginning with the appearance of Android 21, and ending with the spying upon "Seiku". Trunks was puzzled, with a raised eyebrow,

"Where exactly did you spy on Seiku and Super 22?" he requested.

"It was an island west of here, I believe on my CC Scanner it is marked Amenbo Island." Answered Bra. She held up the Dragon radar-like object that contained a map of the entire world. Trunks examined the object and placed it down.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" entered Goten.

"Super 22 must be stopped, for the many deaths he has caused!" Suddenly burst Goku. He marched out the door, and leapt into the dreamlike sky, Goten and Trunks solemnly followed. Bra got out of her chair and began her pursuit, but she was interrupted by Chi-chi.

"Bra, take me with you. I am curious about this, "Seiku"." Asked Chi-chi.

"But, Mrs. Son—"

"No buts Bra, I'm sure your mother would have agreed." Bra gulped, then took Chi-chi with her, vanishing into the morning sky.

Well, how was it?

Next Chapter: The Brewing of Hatred

Sorry about the delay all, my life has been consumed. This chapter might be delayed for a long time also...


	7. The Brewing of Hatred

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ… please don't decapitate me.

Chapter 7: The Brewing of Hatred

(WARNING: There is small bit of cursing in this chapter)

Amenbo Island Cathedral

Super 22 kneeled before the altar, and offered up the Black and Blue AI brains.

"Very good, very good, 22." Announced Seiku in his robotic voice. "I only require the Black Orb, you are to absorb the Blue Orb, for it is part of your power." So 22 did accordingly, and the Black Orb faded away. He crushed the Blue Orb in his hands, and the many particles came into his body.

"Thank you, Sieku. I am honored with the knowledge you have given me." Groveled Super 22.

"I am flattered," announced Seiku "But we have more pending matters at hand, I sense 5 energy signatures coming in fast. But only one of them has even remotely close to your power. I want you to destroy them." Seiku bowed like a zombie, and marched out of the cathedral.

Amenbo Island

Goku landed like a feather on the cliff that overlooked the island of Sasebo. Each of the Sons' landed soon after Goku.

"Chi-Chi!" announced Goku in an astounded tone. "Bra! I thought I ordered you NOT to take Chi-Chi."

"See, Chi-Chi!? I told you Goku would be furious!" spat Bra. Chi-Chi walked over to Goku with a look of satisfaction in her face. She continued until she was nose-to-nose with Goku.

"I CAN COME WHETHER I WAN'T OR NOT!! YOU GO OUT WITHOUT ME ALL THE TIME!! SO I CAN COME THIS ONCE!!" said Chi-Chi in a grand flare of anger. Goku fell on his knees, and arose with a crooked smile on his face.

"Well… I s'pose coming once is okay. But you need to stay safe, Chi-Chi. You've just made our job harder coming." Said Goku. Chi-Chi solemnly nodded. "Alright, Bra. Show us how to get in." Bra stepped forward, and groped along the stony walls, when her whole body finally fell inward into rocky Chamber.

"Sis!" shrieked Trunks. He rushed inwards to the place where she fell in, but a sinister figure melted into existence right before him, Super 22.

"Going somewhere… Trunks, is it?" He vilely spat. He gripped Trunks by his neck, and hurled him down onto the continent. Trunks went hurtling down onto the rubble of the city, and Super 22 just madly cackled. "He wasn't to eager to stay? Was he?" Super 22 continued, as if expecting the Z-Warriors to join him in his laughter fit.

"Why did you do that!? He wasn't going to harm you!" snarled Chi-Chi as she stepped forward. Goku's heart leapt at about what Super 22 might have done.

"Step aside, Chi-Chi. I've no interest in you, I only want…" announced Super 22 as his finger slowly drew toward Goku. "Him." Chi-Chi just stood firmly in Super 22's way. "You won't move? Allow me to provide assistance!" Super 22 did his famous backhand-swipe, knocking Chi-Chi in the same direction Trunks went flying in.

"CHI-CHI!" shouted Goku. With a grand bit of force, Goku leapt off the little mountain and went racing after Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi reached out for Goku, and he grabbed her and swept her in his arms like a cradled baby. He then saw a startled Trunks lying on a street below.

"T-thank you, Goku." Said Chi-Chi, hugging her beloved husband.

"It's fine, Chi-Chi. I still wish you wouldn't have come!" said Goku, hurrying to tend to Trunks.

"Unnghh… my head…" Groaned Trunks, massaging the back of his head. "Don't worry, I'm fine."

"You sure, Trunks? I could use your powers to help fight Super 22." Replied Goku.

"EEEEK!!" interrupted Chi-chi. "LOOK AT THE LEDGE!! MY BABY BOY!!!" Chi-Chi pointed at a bright green burst of energy that spewed out of the Amenbo Island peak.

"Goten is in trouble!! I gotta help him!" shouted Trunks. In a flash of golden light, his hair was flaxen, and he was engulfed in a sunny aura. He then flew back to the evil Android, back for Round 2.

"Trunks! You can't handle him all alone!" Goku called back, but no answer returned.

Amenbo Island Peak

Goten and Super 22 were entangled in a heated fist fight. Goten throwing the punches, and Super 22 blocking and striking him back.

"Give up, Goten! You're weak! I'm at 20 power and you can't even handle THAT!" cackled Super 22.

"SHUT UP YOU MONSTER!! What did you do with Bra!?" shouted Goten trying to silence 22.

"I'm no monster, Sieku is merely… re-educating your little friend." Replied Super 22 in the heat of there battle. "HAHAH!! REJOICE IN THE FACT THAT I WILL WEEP OVER YOUR CORP—EYUUGH!!" Just then, Trunks landed the first successful blow on Super 22 ever. Right smack dab in the jaw.

"Yo-you bastard! How dare you touch me!" shrieked Super 22, grasping his jaw. "GET READY, BECAUSE THIS IS THE END!!" Super 22 lounged forward at Trunks, and began his pummeling assault. Beating the very soul from Trunks, like a merciless killer. Like a scorpion ready to kill it's prey, Super 22 gather an orb of green ki in his hand, and flung it at his victim.

"TRUNKS!!" shrieked Chi-chi. With all her might, she flung herself upon the half-saiyan. The Ki blast then contacted with Chi-Chi, and a flash of brilliant beryl light, Chi-Chi was no more. Trunks body bounced upon the ground, also lifeless, Chi-Chi's sacrifice was in vain. Goku's eyes were welling with crystalline tears. And his fists clasped.

"DAMN YOU! ANDROID 22! DAMN YOU TO HELL!!" shrieked Goku. In all his fury, he let out a horrifying scream that would make the dead themselves wake. A flash of golden light, and Goku's short hair, was soon an ankle-length gold.

"YOU WILL PAY WITH YOUR LIFE!! 22!! MARK MY WORDS!! YOU SHALL DIE!!" shouted Goku. He then placed his index and pointer finger to his forehead, and appeared, with yet another casualty at his feet. "G-goten!"

"He didn't suffer! I killed him with a single blow to the heart!" screamed Super 22 with a mad laugh.

"YOU'LL PAY!! ERAAAAH!!!" screamed Goku, with a mad rage. His fury growing, and he lost his control.

"Whaddaya gonna do? Scream at me to death? C'mon, monkey-butt. Come with me…" said Super 22 as he faded into the cliff. Goku followed.

SORRY!! I can't believe I haven't updated for so long. 

Next Chapter: Seiku Unveiled


	8. Seiku Unveiled

Chapter 8: Seiku Unveiled

SSJ3 Goku followed after Super 22, and was swept inside Seiku's cathedral. His head pivoted around, drinking in all his surroundings. His eyes finally came to a halt on the hellish altar. There stood Bra, but there was something different about this once gleeful teenager. Her eyes no longer brown, but filled with nothing but an azure light.

"Bra!" shouted SSJ3 Goku. SSJ3 Goku rushed toward the altar and came face-to-face with Vegeta's daughter. "Are you okay? What happened to you?" Bra stood firm, not replying to SSJ3 Goku. "Well? Can you speak?"

"Hahaha… the mighty Goku! I expected you to be a brute warrior. But apparently you are just the opposite." Chanted Bra. Goku raised an eyebrow, for he could hear Bra's voice, but he could also hear the echo of a strange voice. Another female voice, an unknown female voice.

"Bra? Is that you?" asked SSJ3 Goku, yet again. A wicked smile formed on Bra's face, when she lounged forward at Goku, her foot impacted into Goku's chest, knocking him into the ceiling.

"Grrr… you're not Bra! You're another Android!" barked Goku. Goku peeled himself off the ceiling, and landed on his feet.

"You don't know me? That makes me sad, Uncle Goku!" giggled Bra as an over exaggerated frown came over her face. "Now you die!" said Bra as she pounced upon Goku. Goku poised himself, and grabbed Bra's feet, and flung her into the altar. Bra's head smashed into the altar and it plopped over, and the precious Black AI Brain went rolling along the floor.

"Get it you moron!" shrieked Bra, pointing to the Black Orb. Super 22 rushed to the scene and scooped up the Black AI Brain. "Take it away! Number 22, I can handle this clown, go now!!" A smirk then spread across 22's face.

"No." he said frankly. Bra stood up, and dusted off her hair.

"Excuse me, did you just say, "no", Number 22?" demanded Bra. Goku stood, puzzled looking at them both.

"I don't know if your ears are clear, Master, but I did. But I'd like you to listen to this little diddle, eh?" slyly replied Super 22.

"Go on, Number 22." Beckoned Bra.

"Master, is it true that project O.M.E.G.A. will assimilate my perfect body into itself?" kindly requested Super 22.

"Tis' not your place to know that, Super 22, Now! Take the orb and go!" barked Bra yet again.

"Must I repeat myself Master? Answer my question, and I might obey." Said Super 22.

"Stop disobeying me, I CREATED YOU, GO!!" said Bra.

"No." said Super 22 slickly. "In faaact… I might give this little trinket to Goku, what say you, Master?" threatened Super 22.

"No! Put it down! I… I'll destroy you now!!" shouted Bra.

"You underestimate me, Master. I doubt you could even scratch me in that girl's body." Enlightened Super 22.

"An uprising idea, I s'pose all this secrecy is getting a bit… touchy… anyway. G'bye, Miss Bra."

"W…what are you doing! DON'T BRA!!" suddenly shouted Goku. But the inevitable had happened, Bra faded away in a dazzling show of pink ki, leaving only the pink outline of a slender female.

"Ah… just what I wanted you to do, Master. I appreciate this. By the way, thanks for the energy!!" Super 22 then made his move, his energy absorbing device extended, he prepared to take in his master's all. But just as he did so, the slender pink figure grabbed the wrist of Super 22, and pink shockwaves moved throughout his body, and he shrieked in pain.

"Stupid android, how dare you defy me! BEGONE!" said the figure. In yet another blinding pink light, Super 22 was a lifeless shell on the ground, and the Black Orb slipped out of his lifeless hand.

"You! You killed Bra! WHY? WHY DO YOU CONTINUE TO SLAUGHTER INNOCENTS!! YOU'RE A TOTAL MONSTER!! YOU EVEN DESTROYED YOUR OWN SERVANT!" screamed Goku at the top of his lungs.

"I can not help my actions, Goku. All I want is the end, but I, Madam Seiku, am the end!" stated the figure, which began to take it's true form. The mysterious Seiku was finally revealed, as a beautiful Asian woman. She wore an elegant black halter top, with a black skirt. And she had her long pink hair pinned in a tight bun atop her head. "I am afraid that my time is up Goku, It has been lovely chatting, but I have a world to destroy."

"Not so fast, you will pay, Seiku! For all of the blood you have spilled!" Goku charged at Seiku only to see her standing behind him.

"Please, Goku. You're out of your league, I know what you are going to do before you even do it." Pleaded Seiku. Seiku then held a small wand-like object in the air. A brilliant pink stream flowed from it, and ended in a point. "My own creation… you like it, Goku? You'll be the first I've tested it on, Hahah!" And then Seiku struck Goku with her whip, and he let out another scream of pain. Goku then attempted a more direct approached and began punching her. But to no avail, fighting this Maiden of Anguish was like fighting a puff of smoke. She dodged each and everyone of his pummeling assaults, and finally struck back with a ferocious punch. Which triggered the same pink shockwaves that destroyed Super 22, to surge through Goku.

"Wh…what's happening to me!" yowled Goku.

"It is my signature move, Goku. I call it, the "Maiden's Kiss". I hope you're ready to die, because it happens NOW!" And in an instant, he could here the maddening laugh of Seiku surging in his ears, and he saw his world slowly spiraling into the darkness…

Not to much of a delay in this chapter, huh?  Well, Seiku has been unveiled like I promised. But what will happen next? All in the next chapter, that is what!

Chapter 9: An Unexpected Reunion


	9. An Unexpected Reunion

Chapter 9: An Unexpected Reunion

Italic - Flashbacks

Bold - Goku's Thoughts



Goku's eyes lazily opened to very unfamiliar surroundings. Well, no surroundings actually, a giant face blocking his view of everything.

"Goku! You've already got yourself killed again! You're impossible!" nagged King Yemma.

"But you're so young! You need to stop spending your time with all these dead people!" added Baba. King Yemma then yanked his overly large face away, as he began to scribble in his little notebook.

"Well! Move along! I've got people pouring in by the thousand!" barked Yemma.

"Come along, Goku, I've got something important to show you." Beckoned Baba. Goku stepped aside and let King Yemma proceed with his business.

How did I die? Seiku… Oh no! Seiku is still on Earth; she is killing everyone! I've got to get back!

Goku tailed behind Baba, who led him to the platinum jet that took souls to heaven. Baba then turned to face Goku after talking to one of Yemma's numerous assistants.

"Alright, I've earned you a ticket to heaven, Goku. From there, you can reach Kibito Kai's planet." Explained Baba.

"Baba?" asked Goku.

"Yes, Goku?" replied Baba.

"Can I also visit my family, just for a bit?" requested Goku.

"Your family!?" asked Baba, with an astounded look in her eye. "What ever do you mean? All of your family members are alive and well. The only person whom you might know isn't in heaven." Explained Baba.

WHAT!? That's good news but… it isn't true! I saw Goten, Trunks, Bra, and Chi-Chi, they all died right before my eyes!

"How, Baba? I saw them die before my very eyes!" inquired Goku.

"I don't know, Goku. But that is why Kibito Kai wishes to converse with you. Now hurry now, the plane isn't going to wait any longer." Said Baba. She coaxed him along, and bid adieu. Inside the plane, a blessed sight met Goku's eyes: Bra.

"Goku!" she joyfully said. She ran to him and gave him a hug. "I-I was so scared! But… I've got so much to tell you! I know all about Seiku! You must let me tell you!" Goku placed his hands on her shoulders, and looked her in the face.

"You'll have to tell me later Bra, I want you to come with me to Kibito Kai's planet. I'm sure he'll be interested in this information you have for me." Explained Goku. Bra nodded, and ran back to her seat. Goku sat next to her, and their journey had begun. After what seemed like hours, the plane came to a halt, and the door opened. Goku and Bra bid farewell to the pilot, and the plane left the world of the Kai's. The duo walked along the winding paths of the Kai planet, looking at the purple sky, and the crystalline streams, and the easily flowing grass. For a moment, they both felt at peace with the world.

"Salutations, Goku and Bra." Greeted Kibito Kai ever so suddenly. Goku and Bra leapt at the sight of the Kai.

"Ack! You gotta stop doing that, Supreme Kai!" yelped Goku.

"Hahahaha! You've not changed a bit." Replied Kibito Kai. His face then grew stern with concern. "But I am afraid now isn't a time for jokes, Goku. Follow me." Kibito Kai whisked them away to the all-knowing crystal ball.

"Daddy is fighting Super 22!" shrieked Bra.

"That he is, Bra. Deep down in HFIL." Replied Kibito Kai.

"What!" added Goku as he joined in the circle. He too saw SSJ2 Vegeta locked in fierce combat with Seiku's creation.

"I have to help him!" said Goku.

"True, Goku. Which is why I called you, but before you go, I've two more things to show you. I know the pulsing question that is on your mind, your family, Goku. Look into the globe, it will tell you." Goku obeyed Kibito Kai and peered into the globe, and saw Kami's Lookout. Gohan and the rest of the family were circled around an incomplete set of Dragon Balls.

"But how…?"

"I can't tell you Goku, but I can… show you." Announced Kibito Kai. He drew closer to Goku, and placed his hands on either side of his head. "Relax…"

**EYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!**

"_Trunks! NO!!" shrieked Chi-Chi. With all her might, she flung herself before Trunks._

"_Mom! I'm here! INSTANT TRANSMISSION!" shouted Gohan as he took his mother in his arms. The tremendous Ki Blast struck an energy field and exploded in a brilliant beryl light._

"_Goku! My Goku!" sobbed Chi-Chi. Gohan stroked his mother as he tried to comfort her._

"_It's okay, mom. Dad is just fine. I'll go back and get Goten, Trunks, and Bra." Chi-Chi opened her eyes and found herself on Kami's Lookout. She went inside the tower for food as Gohan had instructed her too. Gohan took the long way back to Amenbo Island, thinking maybe the trouble would've swelled down. When he arrived, Super 22 had left, and he searched around the rubble to find Trunks, and later went up the cliff to find Goten. With no Bra to be found, Gohan just decided to stick with the bad news, and he took the Mirais to the Lookout. He then traveled to his house to get his daughter and his wife. And then… dasjdks… dsjad…_

**ERAAAH!!**

"KAKAROT! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" shouted a familiar voice. Goku's eyes widened when a large beryl ki blast came hurtling at him.

"YIPES!" he shrieked as he leapt upwards. Goku circled around to see nothing but a barren wasteland and bubbling lava pits around him. Goku knew where he was; he was in the Home For Infinite Losers, H.F.I.L.

"Hahahaha! It's Goku! Another toy to play with, Vegeta was starting to get weak." Spat Super 22. The Saiyan Prince growled with anger at this remark.

"I'm a Super Saiyan 2! You imbecile! Feel my wrath!" Vegeta then assumed the stance for his grand attack. He stood straight, and his arms clasped together and began glowing golden.

"Vegeta! Don't use energy attacks! He'll just throw them right back at us with two times the force!" warned Goku.

"DON'T TELL ME HOW TO FIGHT KAKAROT!! I'LL KILL HIM MY OWN WAY!" barked SSJ2 Vegeta as his power finally reached its apex.

"FINAL FLASH!!" shrieked Vegeta as all the golden energy was forced out of his body through a prominent beam out of his palms. To Goku's grand surprise, Super 22 took the blow head on, and was sent hurtling into a nearby rock pile.

"Woah… I didn't see that one coming." Announced Goku.

"Shut up! Kakarot! He is still alive and well, that was like a feather to him! Your blasts would do no better!" he yelled. When Vegeta looked over, Goku was at his ultimate state, the Super Saiyan 3. His hair was down to his ankles, and his aura blazing with Saiyan power.

"Ya wanna bet?" coaxed Goku.

"Ungh!! I'm just warming up! That hurt you idiot!" griped Super 22 as he brushed himself off. "Wh…what's happening to me! EYYAGH!!" Each of the warriors were suddenly struck with a powerful mental pain, when each of their worlds faded white. When Goku arose, they were each above the lookout, all in the same arrangement.

"Dad! You're alive!" said Gohan as he flew up to greet his father.

"Excuse me! I'm right here!" announced 22, as if he was forgotten. "But now… you all are in a neat little cluster… I will play one final requiem for my former master, and the rest of man kind! HAHAH!! FEEL THE FURY OF TECHNIQUE B.9.1 (Buu: Human Genocide Attack)" And thus, Super 22 raised his hand in the air, and a two streams green ki ensued forth, striking Vegeta and Goku in the heart.

"VEGETA! DAD!" shouted Gohan.

"We're fine, Gohan! The Ki just went through us!" answered Goku

"But Super 22 isn't fine! Look at him!" beckoned Vegeta. He pointed at Super 22, who was slowly shrinking back into his first form, and the two ki bolts he set free changing into the two Androids he once absorbed.

"What happened to me!" yelped Android 22.

"Ack! Android 21 are you okay?" Requested Android 23 who was feeling herself for injuries.

"I'm just fine, Android 23. But I am a little pissed at our buddy, Android 22. I think he deserves a little payback, don't you think?" answered the bulky 21.

"So do I…" she evilly answered with a smirk.

"Goku! V-Vegeta! He-help me! I'm no match for both of them! Please I… I beg you!" he pleaded.

"You deserve this fate… You must reap what you sow… Android 22!" said Goku.



Well, what did you think of Chapter 9!

I promise, NO MORE DELAYS!!

Chapter 10: Double Trouble for Android 22


	10. Unchain My Heart

Chapter 10: Unchain My Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, don't sue me, you won't get any money!

---------------------------------------------

Android 22 stood aghast, all his power had been drained.

"How could this have happened? What did I do! I don't deserve this!" whimpered 22. Vegeta and Goku both leapt down from the sky and landed in-between the two rows of towering palm trees.

"Ah!" said 21.

"The targets." Added 23. 21 lined up with Vegeta, while 23 cornered Goku.

"I have an idea Kakarot! How did 22 get strong in the first place?" mused SSJ2 Vegeta.

"Uhh… he absorbed 21 and 23?" answered SSJ3 Goku.

"That is right, Kakarot. And if we destroy 21 and 23?" continued Vegeta.

"We get to eat food to celebrate!?" flippantly answered Goku. This was followed by an anime fall by Vegeta.

"UNGH!! You pea-brained dolt! Android 22 will never be able assume his perfect status again!" corrected Vegeta. Looking back at 21 and 23, they were both leaned back upon the gargantuan palms.

"That is a nice plan, but do you two expect to kill us?" giggled 23. She then faded away, leaving an after-image where she once stood.

"Where did she go!?!" yelped Goku.

"You expect me to know!? I can't sense the Androids!" snapped Vegeta. Goku then fell to his face when a sweeping kick knocked his feet out from under him.

"Right here, Goku? Did ya miss me?" laughed 23. She then grabbed one of Goku's ankles and began to spin him in circles, knocking Vegeta right into Android 21. "Adios, Goku!" she said as she let go of her titan grip sending him crashing into two of the palm trees and dragging them across the Lookout. Meanwhile, Android 21 scraped Vegeta off of him and tossed Vegeta on top of Goku.

"Watch what you're doing! Moron! I could've been injured!" barked Android 21.

"Oh, quit your whining! C'mon, let us exact our revenge upon… WHERE IS 22!" screamed Android 23.

"You let the scoundrel escape, you ditsy piece of junk!" attacked 21.

"No I didn't! It is your fault!" she attacked.

"Oh, shut up!" barked 21 as he slammed his fist into her face, knocking her to the other side of the lookout. "Hahahah!! Look at that!" he added. Getting up, Android 23 shouted from, across the Lookout.

"LOOKOUT YOU IDIOT!!"

"Huh?" he said curiously, but it was already too late, a brilliant oceanic blue beam contacted into his back, sending him flying off the very edge of the lookout. After the dust cleared, 23 saw Goku and Vegeta standing up, and not injured by her assault.

"Am I going to have to destroy these clowns all on my own!" groaned 23. And so, Android 23 began her attack upon Goku and Vegeta, while deep down under the lookout, a new conflict begins.

Android 21 hit the Earth with a grand thud. He dusted off his buzzed-blonde hair, and gazed around.

"Android 22!" he yelped. Android 22 grabbed 21 in a powerful vice grip at the neck, lifting him high above him. "L-le-let me go!" he barked as his feet dangled.

"Actually, I'd rather not 21, you've been separated from me long enough, welcome home!" With his free hand, 22 drained 21 of all his energy, and morphed into his hulking form.

"Very good, Number 22." Announced a female voice. Demi 22 froze with terror; even in this state he still couldn't handle Seiku, nor in his perfect state could he do so.

"Mistress! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I-I'll never disobey you again! P-please don't deactivate me." He begged as he got on both knees. A vile smile wrapped around Seiku's face. She patted her servant on the head.

"Worry not, You are still useful to me. Follow me." Said Seiku sweetly. And without his consent, a pink aura surrounded them both, and they slowly drifted up. Android 23 came into view, whom was losing the battle. The lookout lie in ruins, while the building where the loved ones were staying remained untouched.

"An inferior model, no, Number 22?" she mused. Demi 22 nodded by reflex, the last time he said no to her, he was obliterated.

"I'll help you, apparently you've been whining to much to accomplish the job." She barked. She slowly hovered right beside Android 23 whom was collapsed upon the Lookout.

"Mi… mistress?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm here child." She said with fake concern.

"WHO is that?" shouted Vegeta.

"Vegeta! Watch out! That is Seiku!" explained Goku.

"Don't make me laugh, Kakarot! A woman? This mysterious god the Androids worship!" He laughed.

"Vegeta… looks can be deceiving." Warned Goku.

"She won't LOOK like anything but a smoldering corpse when I'm finished with the wretch" he snapped. Vegeta jumped into action, standing sideways with his hand protruding from his body, and a large orb growing in his hand. Seiku turned to see Vegeta charging one of his most powerful attacks. She began to chuckle and slap her knee at his weak power level.

"You dare challenge me, Vegeta?" she asked.

"Not challenge, DESTROY! BIG BANG ATTACK!!" Vegeta spread his fingertips and the orb shot out at Seiku.

Seiku instantly threw both of her arms out infront of her, and a flashing neon-pink hexagon formed infront of her. The Big Bang outsized Seiku, but was still nothing to her banishing attack. The azure orb slowly shrank when it contacted with the hexagon, until it was the size of a marble. Seiku then poked her finger at the once great Big Bang and popped it like a bubble.

"How did you do that? Foul witch!" barked Vegeta. Who was aghast that she took such an attack, and crushed it as if it were a mere child's toy.

"How did I not do that? That attack could be dispatched by a four-year old!" she heartily chuckled. "But now… it is my turn!" giggled Sieku has she leapt into the air.

"Look what you've done Vegeta! Now your going to get us killed!"

"It's not my fault Kakarot! How could I've predicted she'd use that foul trick!" snapped Vegeta, trying to defend himself.

"Grr! Just listen to a friend once Vegeta!" attacked Goku.

"You're a rival Kakarot! Not a friend!" snapped Vegeta again.

"You all can argue all you want, but I'm afraid now is the time you die." Seiku already had a pulsating pink orb in her left hand. "SEIKU MASENKO HA!!" shrieked Seiku, as she tossed the powerful blast at Goku and Vegeta. In a flash, a pink dome had engulfed Vegeta and Goku. After the globe receded, Seiku had another Ki bolt in her hand.

"Yes? Mistress?" shakily requested Android 23. Seiku then thrusted her arm forward, and the Ki bolt morphed into a lasso and captured Android 23. "Wh-what are you doing to me!?"

"I'm sorry darling, you were my favorite of creations, but now, you shall become part of a perfect being." Said Seiku with a fake frown.

"What!? You're turning me over to Android 22!" she inquired quickly. She nodded wearing he fake frown. "NOOO!!" she yelped as Demi 22 thrust his fist through her heart. The same breathtaking event occurred, as Super 22 was formed yet again.

"Hahahaha! It feels good to be complete again." Said Super 22 happily.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Come Number 22!" and so, Super 22 and Seiku flew back to their lair on the isolated Amenbo Island. A few hours later, Android 18 flew up with Bulma and Bra in her arms. Android 18 landed on the ground, as Bulma and Bra rushed to Vegeta and Goku.

"I'll be back… I'm going to get Krillin, Marron. Err… I'll get Roshi too." Announced 18 nonchalantly, and she flew off in the direction of Roshi's Island.

"C'mon Bra! Help me get them inside!" instructed Bulma. They carried Goku and Vegeta to the rest room, and laid them alongside Trunks. Instantly Chi-Chi began to bandage up her husband and Vegeta with haste. A few hours later Bra sat on the edge of Lookout, peering at the twilight sky. Gazing into the heavens, pondering what would happen next. Trunks, Goten, Goku, and her own father, all destroyed by Seiku's merciless wrath.

"Hey." Greeted Gohan, sitting beside Bra.

"Don't do that!" Bra snapped. Gohan had broken her pensive daydream.

"Sheesh! Sorry." Said Gohan.

"I'm sorry… I was just sad." She said.

"Well, it's okay. Crying is good sometimes." Admitted Gohan.

"We're going to all die, aren't we, Gohan?" she asked.

Gohan froze. Never before had he been asked a question of this magnitude.

"Nah, we'll make it. Don't lose hope Bra." He lied. Gohan knew deep down in his heart, Seiku would win.

"You're lying… I can see it in your eyes." She admitted.

"Look Bra… let me tell you what I came here to say. I think by tomorrow, Goten and Trunks will be well enough to fight. I also, want to take you Bra. I mean, you've been through a lot. I know deep down, you have a great power. A power that can be unlocked, and anything could be possible for you… I'll be going now. Think about It, please. G'night." Stated Gohan. Gohan got up from off the ledge and walked to bed. And so, Bra finally went sleep.

---------------------------------------------

Well, I don't know if you got the "Unchain My Heart" title, but I devoted it to this last section where Bra poured out her thoughts and feelings. I feel that always from the start Bra has been an isolated character, so… I poured out her heart.

Chapter 11: A Puppet is All You Are


End file.
